Toyoma Jau
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: No meaning. Given at random. (Although, Jau was derived from a previous PitchLOID.) |- | colspan="6"|'TYPE:' Corrupt UTAU MODEL:'-E1' (ERROR -1), TZ2 (Outdated) |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'Unknown' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Modika Kol (Fully Corrupted Counterpart), Ritsu Namine (Idol; Secret Crush), Akemi Daiki (Distant Friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'13 years' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Pop' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'None' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'110 lbs (~50 kg)' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM(s) |'Hammer/Gingerbread Man' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'GIOTO/Luuucius' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'5ft, 1in (155 cm)' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'TheOneNamedZoe' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Sta.sh ' 'Amino ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'May 1st, 2004 | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Dogs, shopping, dancing, video games, dancing' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | SoundCloud YouTube ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'August 2015 (Concept), September 2017 (V3 CV) | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Old food, 90s music, ignorance, mean spirited people, Momo Momone' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'None' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Toyoma is a very quiet and reserved UTAU, but likes to be childish when adults are not around. He usually blames others for his mistakes and is known to be a crybaby. |} 'Creation' Toyoma was created by two individuals in August 2015 as a collaberation to create a male UTAUloid. His original designs and drafts differed for each individual, but both used the same base and were equipted with rainbow piano panels (similar to the UTAU Ritsu Namine.) The ownership was given to GIOTO after the other decided to create their own solo UTAU, Pyra. original_2015_concept__first_render__thatfastkid__by_thatfastkid-dbgyon9.jpg|Concept art (2015, BASE USED) 2015_concept__kklightdragon__by_thatfastkid-dbgyon1.jpg|Concept art (2015, KKLightDragon, BASE USED.) early_2016_v1_9_by_thatfastkid-dbgyomu.jpg|Concept art (early 2016). His original names were: - Hibiki Basuto (2015) - Toyoma Oko (E. 2016) 'Reputation' Toyoma Jau had become somewhat unliked due to his original backstory being tied into the VOCALOID cast, making him an UTAULOID. He spent most of his time with Haku Yowane, as well as Rin/Len Kagamine. It was widely disliked, and his story was rewritten to make him better fit with the UTAU community's standards. His most enjoyed video is his ECHO cover, with the most views and likes on YouTube. 'Story' Toyoma and his counterpart Modika were to be massively successful UTAUs, until the project was scrapped and the files were deleted by the creator of the project. Toyoma and Modika were slowly deleted piece by piece in the recycling bin, widely known in the UTAU universe as "Limbo". His counterpart was almost entirely destroyed, and left to rot in Limbo as Toyoma climbed his way out away from his fate. In the process of deletion, he had lost his arm, his eye, and a majority of his body was distorted and compressed. Luckily, other UTAUs had come to his rescue to attempt to repair the lost child. His body was somewhat repaired and his voicebank was retrieved from the depths, but he had lost his arm entirely and his eye could not be completely saved. His arm was retrieved eventually, but to save it the UTAUs had to create an entirely seperate entity to keep it alive. Tomoya Juu was created from Toyoma's arm and missing data, and he had become attached (emotionally) to Toyoma very quickly. Toyoma could take back his arm if he were to kill off Tomoya, but he decided not to in the long run. He has a secret crush on Ritsu Namine and refuses to tell anyone. Sometimes he will sneak into concerts just to admire the crossdressing six-year old, unaware of their true identity. They never interact by "canon". 'Links' *'Tomoya Jau V3 (CV) Voicebank Download: Download' *'Toyoma Jau V3.5 (CV) Voicebank Download: ''TBA' *'Toyoma Jau V3.5 (CV) Passive Voicebank Download: TBA' *'Toyoma Jau V3.5 (CV) Aggressive Voicebank Download: TBA' *'Tomoya Juu Voicebank: Use the following flags - B0F0H10Y0g-30''' 'Trivia' *Toyoma Jau was originally planned to be a female, but GIOTO/Luuucius liked the thought of a male UTAU much more, as female UTAUs are the majority gender of UTAUs. *His derivative, Tomoya Juu, can transform into a large hand weapon that can protect or attack. It can also attach itself to Toyoma's stub after resizing. (The monster form can be as large as 1 1/2 school buses). *Toyoma has a lisp due to his gaptooth. It makes him angry when others point it out or mock him. It's quite adorable. *Toyoma's colour palette was based on widely unpopular colours, as well as his race and disabilities. *Toyoma is canonly asexual and heteroromantic. *Toyoma secretly has all of Ritsu 's music on all devices he carries with him. He never gets burnt out on them. Akemi discovered this once, and her threatened to "shove a gingerbread man up her butt" if she told anyone about it. 'Gallery' ' Toyoma Jau v2.png|Drawn by Tinstarbby. Toyoma Jau v2 Icon CO.png|Drawn by Tinstarbby. V3 Headshot.jpg|Toyoma Jau V3 Headshot (Outdated) V3 Render.png|Toyoma Jau V3 Official Render (Outdated) MMD Model (V3).png|Toyoma Jau V3 MikuMikuDance Model Derivative - Tomoya Juu.jpg|Tomoya Juu (Toyoma Jau's Derivative) 1505781137811-1.png|Toyoma Jau V3.5 Passive Official Render 1505677537238-1.png|Toyoma Jau V3.5 Aggressive Official Render ''This gallery's photos can be used with proper crediting to the artists and contributors.' Terms and Conditions *Toyoma Jau cannot be used to make profit unless proper permission is given. *Toyoma Jau is not to be distrubuted/republished on any other websites for download without permission. Private trading is not allowed as well. ''(ex. Giving the file to someone over Skype). *Toyoma Jau is not to be used for violent themes or sexual misconduct unless the song calls for such themes. (ex. I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry). *Toyoma Jau is to ''NEVER ''be used for slander, political claims, or discrimination of any kind whatsoever. *Toyoma Jau shall not be paired with an individual romantically who is older than his current age, the limit being 16 years of age unless he is made older in the scenario. *Toyoma Jau is not to be recreated or altered (in voice) without the author's permission. Alternate costumes are allowed, as long as they do not violate rule three. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:CV Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:Corrupted Category:Young UTAUloid Category:Child Voicebank